Debts
by RedReno16
Summary: Tony Zucco gets out of prison and comes after Dick with everything that he has. The GCPD makes a plan to catch Zucco again but it may not have been the greatest idea, now Dick is paying the price. Unsure if Batman and Catwoman will find him, or if they even care to look, Dick struggles with the idea of just giving up. This is a re-do of Permanent.
1. How it started

HAYSVILLE

"Damn it…" Charles Salve muttered as his coffee slipped over the brim of his cup and onto his slacks. He hissed as the coffee seeped through them and onto his skin burning his thy. He looked away from the road he was driving on and down to the cup holder in order to properly see where he was setting his coffee.

He was in a hurry to get to Blackgate Penitentiary, it wouldn't look good for him to be late seeing ass he was the warden. Typically anyone in that position in Gotham would be high on the list for threats and bribery but Charles had remained steadfast in his career. It helped that he didn't have a wife or children that could be threatened to coerce him into anything fishy. There was no way he would let Gotham's low lifes try to push him around.

As he sat up after setting his coffee down his eyes widened in shock and he slammed on his breaks. He only had time to notice that the damn coffee had spilled all over his car before his head crashed into the wheel and his car skidded off of the road and into a ditch before the driver side of the car was slammed into a tree.

Unknownst to Warden Salve the eighteen wheeler who that hit him stopped and a white van pulled up close to it, three men jumped out of the back of the van and dragged a body out with them. The driver of the eighteen wheeler hopped out of the car and took off the helmet and padded gear he had been wearing and deposited them in the van that had pulled up. The other three men placed the body in the eighteen wheeler and arranged him so that it looked like he had been driving before shutting the door and settling back into the van before speeding off.

WAYNE MANOR

"...Blackgate Penitentiary warden Charles Salve found dead in car crash. The former Warden's car was found driving through Haysville and we can only assume he was heading for Port Adams to take the ferry to Blackgate. An eighteen wheeler was also found at the sight of the crash, the driver was proclaimed dead by the the death of the late Warden, Alexander Fin is expected to take his place as the new head of Blackgate…"

Bruce turned the tv down and sighed, Warden Salve had been a steady man, maybe not good, but he was determined not to let Gotham's villains run amuck. Bruce wasn't so sure about this Alexander Fin.

"Do you think it was really an accident?" He heard Dick's steady voice from behind him.

He didn't turn when he answered, "It seems like it, other than maybe a grudge there isn't much of a reason to kill him unless whoever did had something to gain from the new Warden. Also, the driver of the other vehicle was found dead too. We'll stop by the GCPD tonight just in case though."

The teen he had been talking to walked around the couch Bruce was sitting on and plopped onto a chair. "Okay."

Bruce watched as DIck stretched until he was sprawled out all over the chair before looking back to the tv where the news was still playing. They stayed like that watching the news until Alfred called them into the dining room for dinner.

OLD GOTHAM

Batman crouched on the edge of a gargoyle as he surveyed his city. Throughout the last week he had head whispers of some kind of big operation but it was being played close to the chest. No one knew any details about it, not even what exactly it was. Just that it was something big.

Batman could only hope that it wasn't some new drug or any human trafficking

"Hey, look who it is, B" He heard Robin's voice and he turned to see a familiar silhouette on the building next to theirs. The shape leapt across the short distance between buildings to join them.

"Well look who it is." She smiled and walked closer to them, as she passed Robin she ruffled his hair and continued her path to stop in front of Batman.

"Tiger."

"Catwoman."

"You guys are weird." Robin observed with his head tilted to the side slightly.

Selina laughed at that while Batman, predictably, did not respond. "You think so, Kitten?"

Robin just gave her a weird look before diverting his gaze to his mentor, "Can we go now?"

Batman just nodded before turning in the direction of GCPD headquarters. Robin and Catwoman followed him closely and they all landed on the roof together.

Gordon recognized the familiar crunch of gravel that marked the Batman's arrival, though he suspected the noise was made on purpose and the Dark Knight could had landed silently if he had wished.

When the commissioner turned he was surprised to see not only Batman and Robin but also Catwoman.

"Catwoman? What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly, she may have been better since Robin showed up but Catwoman wa still a criminal.

His harsh question prompted a hard glare from Robin as he moved to step in front of the feline.

"She stays." Batman stated before getting to business, "Do you have any evidence that the Warden's death was not as innocent as it seems?"

Gordon reluctantly took his eyes away from Catwoman and turned to Batman, "No, and we don't have any reason to believe that Alexander Fin has any plans for foul play. He is new to Gotham, only lived here for a few months so that isn't long enough to get him in tight with any gangs or mobs yet."

Batman nodded and turned away from the commissioner before leaping off of the roof and shooting his grappling hook. He didn't need to look to know Catwoman and Robin were following him.

As far a he could tell the death of the warden and whatever had caught the attention of the underground were not related. He wouldn't rule it out completely yet but he wasn't going to focus on it as much.

FOUR DAYS LATER-GCPD HEADQUARTERS

"Jim, there was a breakout up at Blackgate!" Bullock wheezed, he had actually run up the stairs. Okay maybe not run, jogged, lightly jogged.

Jim Gordon rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Who was it?"

"Tony Zucco." Bullock said grimly.

Jim froze, that was definitely not something he had been expecting to hear.

"How did that happen?" He growled.

"Looks like a dirty guard." Bullock answered, still recovering from his jog up the stairs.

"Damn it!" Jim hissed, this was _not good_. He had a feeling the first person that Zucco would be looking for was his daughter's best friend, a boy he couldn't help but grow fond of over the years. He also knew Bruce Wayne would not be happy. He knew Bruce was a good man but he didn't always trust the man's judgement and he knew that the only thing the billionaire would be concerned about was the welfare of his ward. He ay alert the press in order to get the word out and have more eyes looking for Zucco but that meant that Zucco would probably go to ground like he had after the Grayson's murders.

"Keep this quiet until we have a lead. I don't want the press getting ahold of this and scaring Zucco into hiding."

Bullock nodded, "What about Wayne?"

"No, I'm afraid he would tell the press." Jim sighed and stood up.

"Where you going?" BUllock questioned.

"Blackgate."

Bullock nodded and followed Jim out of the office, this was going to be a long couple of weeks.

UPTOWN GOTHAM-FARROW

Tony Zucco hopped out of the undercover police cruiser and walked quickly into the safe house his men had set up. He made his way to the kitchen for his first real meal in a long time. He ate slowly and laughed with his men about how well their plan had played out. It had been almost easy, but the fun was soon over and it was time to talk business.

While he had been in prison for nearly six years his forces had diminished. There were a few who had stuck around, some out of loyalty, some out of fear. He needed to expand, he knew that his second in command Joe had been recruiting a few people, but not enough to raise any flags with the Bat. There had been reports of him asking about some big operation going on but it didn't seem like he knew anything concrete.

He had a few days to round up some more men and a good hacker to retrieve something for him before he made a phone call.

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM-WEST HARLOW-TWO DAYS LATER

Eli Willow's hands flew quickly across the keyboard as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He sat in the back corner of a little coffee shop that he knew his little sister loved. Why she would frequent a place called _Eddie's Coffee Joint_ He didn't know, but it didn't matter, he was on a mission.

"Are you done yet?" A gruff voice asked impatiently.

"Almost, I'm just waiting for a reply." He said shakily. He needed the money this job offered but he wasn't exactly comfortable with hacking the email of a billionaire's secretary.

"Got it." He sighed, relieved to be done with his task.

The man sitting behind him turned and took a picture of the screen before picking up the laptop and setting down an envelope with what Eli assumed was his pay. He grabbed the money shoved it deep into his pockets and the 25 year old left the cafe as naturally as he could. As he passed an alley he saw the man that had been with him destroying the computer he had been using. He supposed it didn't matter, and anyhow he didn't want anything being traced back to him. He figured whoever this guy was, he didn't want the schedules of Wayne and his Kid so he could throw him a surprise party.


	2. Threats

**A/N: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

UPTOWN GOTHAM-FARROW

Tony Zucco was once again in the kitchen of his safe house eating a nice steak dinner. It had been a long time since he had eaten anything but slop and he was going to enjoy all that Gotham had to offer him once again, including the food.

His meal was interrupted by Joe as he slapped a small manilla folder onto the kitchen table.

"Everything's ready, Boss. Everyone's in their place and ready to go, as soon as you give the word."  
The Italian mobster smirked, nodded once, and went back to his food. The little Gypsy runt would pay.

* * *

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM-WAYNE TOWER

Rachel returned to the top floor of the Wayne Enterprises building and to her desk. She had just taken her hour lunch break down at a small cafe across the street, they made amazing croissants, and was returning to work as promptly as ever.

She sat down in her chair and fiddled with her white blouse for a moment, she made sure that she always looked more than presentable at work, she was the first person you saw before entering a billionaire's office after all. Then she checked her reflection in the hand held mirror she kept in her purse, to make sure she didn't have any remnants of her lunch sticking to her. She then reapplied her lipstick and powder before closing the mirror and depositing it back in its place.

Rachel looked down at the phone resting on her desk and saw that two messages had been left while she was out. She pulled out some sticky notes and a pen before pushing the 'play' button on the console.

"Hello, this is Daniel Jackson, CEO of Jackson Incorporated. I am calling to set up an appointment with Mr. Wayne. I believe it would be very beneficial for the two of us to share some of our resources in order to make some new discoveries sooner. Some of his top of the line equipment being used by my best and brightest may take us to great places. I have a full plan that I would like to share, CEO to CEO. Have a nice rest of your day."

Rachel had written the bullet points down on the sticky note even though she knew good and well that Mr. Wayne wouldn't be interested. There was nothing Mr. Jackson had to offer that Wayne Tech. needed or didn't already have.

She pulled the sticky note from the stack and set it to the side before pressing play on the second message.

"Hello Rachel," Rachel stiffened at the odd edge to the man's voice. And how did he know her name?

"My name is Tony, Tony Zucco, and before you even think about calling the cops I need you to get this to Wayne. After all it is Wayne that I am trying to reach, so pause this message and go get him."

Rachel pushed pause and considered her options, ultimately deciding that Mr. Wayne would want to hear it, she practically ran to his office.

"Mr. Wayne," She hadn't even bothered knocking. Typically he probably would have been upset about that but he must have seen the look on her face.

"What is it, Rachel?" He asked wearily.

"I need you to hear this, it's urgent, and it concerns Tony Zucco." She breathed.

His face paled and he stood from the desk where he had been looking over some paperwork. He followed her out and over to her desk where she hit the 'play' button once more.

"Now that, I assume, Wayne is here I'll let you know there is no way to trace this call now, that's why I decided to wait until Rachel's lunch break to call."

Rachel tensed. So they knew her schedule? That means they could know Mr. Wayne's.

"Now for the reason I called, I have a little unfinished business with the circus runt and I heard you kept him. I can't imagine why but I guess I don't mind, it made him very easy to find. I can't imagine a man like yourself keeping him for any reason other that to look good or maybe to use as a stress reliever," Rachel flinched, she knew for a fact that the rumors about Bruce hitting Richard were not true.

"So I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem for you to hand him over to me. If you don't i'll be forced to use other, bloodier, methods to get him from you. I am not adverse to hurting you or your current arm candy to do it.

Just make this easy on all of us and hand him over. At five o'clock a package will arrive at your office. It will contain an untraceable number for you to call. I expect a call by six or I will have to assume you want me to get the kid through the bloodier methods as I previously mentioned. We will set up a drop off point and there will be no cops at that point, or there will be consequences

Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne. I'll be expecting that call."

Rachel looked up at her employer who looked shaken, and more than a little angry. She watched as he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts.

"Alfred, I need you to get Dick from school and come meet me here at Wayne Enterprises. Be here as fast as you can and be careful." Mr. Wayne hung up as soon as he was finished speaking and selected a different number.

"Selina, can you come down to Wayne Enterprises? It's an emergency, get here as fast as you can. Alfred and Dick are meeting us here." Again he hung up as soon as he had stopped speaking.

He turned back to her, "Get more security up hear, now."

She nodded and reached for her phone. When she looked up he was already inside his office and closing the door.

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM-WAYNE TOWER

* * *

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Selina was greeted with the sight of two security guards who nodded at her as she passed. She glanced over at the desk in the middle of the entrance hall with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Wayne is in his office." Bruce's secretary stated, Selina didn't miss the slight shake in her voice. She had been scared by something.

Selina pushed the door to the spacious office open and walked inside she heard it close behind her as she walked forward. Bruce was standing at the end of his office looking out the floor to ceiling windows and talking on the phone. She moved to stand beside him so she could figure out at least part of what was going on.

"-just don't understand how you could thing not informing me was a good idea! I don't care if you thought he would go to ground again! I should have been kept in the loop so I could keep my child in the safety of my home! Then it wouldn't matter how long it took to catch him because he would be safe!"

Selina had stiffened when Bruce mentioned Dick, that meant Dick was the one in trouble here. He was in danger and Gordon hadn't thought to loop them in.

Bruce was glaring daggers out the window as Gordon explained himself. The conversation went on for a while longer before Bruce ground out, "Fine, just get here fast!" before hanging up and dropping his phone into his pockets.

Selina raised an eyebrow at him and he let out a frustrated sigh before turning to her, "Zucco escaped."

" _What?!_ " Selina hissed, "He didn't tell us about that?!" She asked incredulously.

"He thought we might alert the press in order to find him faster. Zucco called the office today and asked me to hand over Dick."

Selina didn't bother asking why Zucco thought Bruce would just hand Dick over. There were still many people that doubted Bruce's intentions towards the child had been innocent.

" He is sending over package at five with a number that I need to call to establish a drop off point by six."

"A drop off point? What for Dick?!" Selina almost yelled it.

"Yes, but obviously he isn't going to lay a hand on him. Also, we decided not to tell Dick anything until we absolutely need him to know. We don't want him doing anything rash."

Selina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when the door opened again, this time a concerned british butler and a confused teen came walking through the door.

"What's going on?" Dick asked as soon as the door closed.

Selina said nothing but watched Bruce as he turned toward his young ward, "We got an interesting call today and I thought it would be best if we all stayed here."

The fifteen year old raised an eyebrow, "What was it about?"

Bruce shook his head, "We will tell you if we think you need to know."

Dick's jaw dropped and he looked incredulously between them, "What? That doesn't make any sense! If it isn't important enough for me to know then it shouldn't be important enough for you to pull me out of school!"

Selina stepped in although she didn't really agree with the idea of keeping Dick in the dark, "It is if we say it is, Dick."

Dick glared at her, "You can't treat me like a little kid!"

Bruce sighed, "Do you trust us?" He asked the question but he already knew the answer.

"Of course." Dick muttered and looked away.

"Then trust that we will tell you if you need to know." Bruce's attempt to console his ward didn't work as well as he thought because he opened his mouth again, only to be cut off by the door opening once again.

"Commissioner." Bruce said as evenly as possible. He was still angry with the man but he didn't need Dick catching onto anything. He should have known the boy was better than that. Dick gave him a weird look.

"Bruce, Miss Kyle," He moved forward to shake their hands before smiling at Alfred and Dick.

"How you been, kid?" Gordon asked as brightly as he could given the situation. Selina could see on Dicks face that he didn't believe the false cheer for a second.

"Fine. What's going on Commish?" He asked obviously hoping to get around his guardian.

Gordon cleared his throat, "Bruce and I have decided to let you know if we think it becomes necessary."

Dick turned his head to glare at Bruce, "Why?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes in kind, "Because I said so."

Selina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, that was _so_ not the right thing to say to a teenager in this situation, especially _this_ teenager.

"You can't be serious! Since when do you not tell me things like this?" His temper was clearly rising, "We wouldn't be here unless one of us or all of us were in danger, and if that's the case then I need to _know_!"

Selina put a hand on Dick's shoulder and he pushed it off, "Richard John Grayson, you are going to calm down. If you needed to know, you would know. If you want this to be cleared up as quickly as possible then you are going to have to cooperate. And you had better not do anything stupid to try and figure out what's going on. You are going to find a place in this office to sit down and do you school work and we will tell you if you are needed. Do you understand?"

Dick didn't answer or even nod, he just glared at the floor, obviously not budging.

Bruce stepped in, " _Richard._ Do. You. Understand?"

Dick crossed his arms and switched from glaring at the floor to glaring at a wall but he nodded. One single, sharp nod before moving away and plopping roughly onto the couch on the far side of the room.

Selina mentally sighed, "Are you sure it's a good idea to keep him in the dark? He won't be able to protect himself as well."

Gordon nodded, "If all goes well, we won't need him to. One of my officers came up with a plan. It's a long shot but it's better than nothing. I trust him, he's been on the force for about six years now and he has been a straight shooter."

Bruce nodded, "Let's hear it then."

Gordon nodded and left the room to retrieve the officer as well as Bullock. They all settled around Bruce's desk and filled Alfred in.

The officer looked pretty grim to Selina, she had a feeling she wouldn't like his plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! How are you liking it so far?**


	3. Frustrations

**I'M BACK! Hey guys! Missed you! Happy i got this chapter finished finally! Update on The Manor coming soon!**

Lilly Ward stood in her kitchen chopping celery while she waited for her husband to get home. She kept her back stiff and her movements rigid, ready for anything. She was very aware of the man sitting in the kitchen's entryway, perched on one of her stools.

She had been married to Matthew Ward for nearly six months now and she had loved every second of it. He was an honest hard working man that respected and loved her, these were qualities that were very hard to find among Gotham men. She was always glad that she had found someone like him, but now he was being forced to go outside of the law. He was forced to help a criminal meet his sick goal.

Lily had always loved the idea of raising children herself, particularly a son. A son that would grow up to be strong, hardworking, honest, and brave like his father. So she hated what Zucco was making her husband do. She had seen the young Richard Grayson on the news and she had read about him in the papers. There was always something said about his heritage and how he had grown up in the circus, but other than that she had never seen a single bad thing about him. He seemed kind and willing to share anything he had when he was interviewed. He was smart because when the news wasn't blabbing about his past they were going on about how many mathlete trophies he had won Gotham Academy that month.

Lily didn't know if she could find it in her to raise a son if she was partly responsible for the death of someone else's baby boy. She didn't think she could forgive herself or her husband for saving her own life over a child's life, even if she had never met him.

But Matthew had insisted on doing what Zucco had said because he couldn't just let his wife die. He _wouldn't_ just let his wife die. Surely Wayne could understand that, right?

* * *

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM-STEVENSBURG

"We've been here forever!" twelve year old Manny Williams muttered to himself.

His mother worked at a little animal clinic and she had picked him up from school before coming back here to finish up some work. It didn't look like she was going to finish any time soon though and Manny really just wanted to be home. Mason Gilly had pushed him off the slide again today and he was pretty sure that he had bruises.

He was tired and rung out but he resigned himself to sitting on the bench outside of the clinic. He hadn't been sitting there for long when a nicely dressed man walked over to him and sat down.

"Heya, kid." He smirked at Manny.

Manny's eyes narrowed instantly, he had been warned not to talk to strangers just like every other kid. But unlike every other kid, he had also been told of some of horrific things that happened to kids in gotham that talked to strangers.

Manny chose to ignore the man...until he pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"...Hi." Manny said cautiously.

"Your mother looks busy." The man looked back through the window of the shop where Manny's mom was talking to a short woman holding a small dog.

"Yeah...she does." He replied cautiously.

"How's about you do me a little favor?" The man asked him with a smile, it wasn't a nice smile.

Manny looked down and shook his head before he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye. He glanced back up and discovered the man waving the fifty.

"If you do, there will be another one of these waiting for you when you get back." The man smirked down at him again, it made him uneasy. But...they could really use the money.

Manny's father had left them when he was two. He came back every once in a while but only stayed long enough to ask for money and drink any alcohol Manny's mother happened to have in the cupboard. Manny steeled himself and nodded, this was Gotham. Maybe he should start seeing it as the opportunity that it could be and not just the place where people like his father thrived.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, still wary.

The man pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to the boy.

"Take this to Wayne Tower. It's the big building across the street." He stated.

Manny took the slip of paper and nodded, he knew the building, everyone knew the building. It was one of the tallest in Gotham and the richest man in Gotham worked there.

"Then come back here for the rest of your money." The man finished before standing up and walking to the corner of the building and leaning against it.

Manny glanced back through the window behind him at his mother, seeing that she was still busy with the customer he stood and ran over to the crosswalk. When the walk sign finally appeared he hurried across the street with a small group of people and started walking up the sidewalk to the big building.

He entered through the tall revolving doors and looked down at the envelope still clutched in his hand. He flipped it over and noticed there was an inscription.

 _Deliver to Bruce Wayne by 5:00pm._

He cleared his throat and looked up from the note. As he did a scan of the room he realized there was _a lot_ of security in here. Mr. Wayne was a very rich man, he figured it made sense to protect him.

When Manny saw the front desk he made his way cautiously towards it until he was standing directly in front of it. A tall woman with a sort of pinched face and dark red lipstick looked down at him shrewdly.

"You shouldn't be in here, boy." She said coldly.

Manny swallowed and held up the envelope. "This is for Mr. Wayne."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Give it here then!" She said urgently.

He looked behind him and noticed to police officers heading towards him. Swollowing his panic he dropped the envelope on her desk and took off to the door.

"Hey! Kid! Get back here!"

Manny didn't stop when he heard people yelling. He ran out onto the sidewalk and disappeared in the crowd. He made his way quickly back to the crosswalk and ran across the street when it signaled that they could walk across.

He was back at his mother's work seconds after crossing and he looked wildly around for the man.

"Pss!" Manny turned and looked down the alley at the end of the building. The man was standing there looking cautiously around.

Manny walked over slowly and stopped beside him. He held out his hand and another fifty was slapped down into it. He immediately withdrew his hand and turned back towards the shop. He made his way through the doors and walked around his mother's desk. She looked at him curiously as he slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor.

Manny pushed the other bill into his pocket and sighed. He thought about putting the money in the jar his mother kept all of her extra cash in, she used it to buy food and clothes for them, but he knew that if his father came around he would just take it.

He decided he was going to put it in his own hiding spot. Next time his father came home he wouldn't be able to take all of the money.

Maybe they could survive this way. They wouldn't have to live off scraps the next time his father came around. Maybe Manny should start taking little odd jobs for people like the man outside. He could make enough for both of them to be happy. Maybe they could even get out of here someday.

* * *

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM-STEVENSBURG-WAYNE TOWER

Dick laid down on the sofa glaring up at the ceiling as the adults talked quietly in the corner. He couldn't help the worry and stress coursing through him and he knew if he didn't calm down soon it might turn into panic. But no one was telling him anything! If they would just _tell him_ what was going on he would know what he could do to help, or at least be prepared for whatever was going to happen.

This was so messed up and he was getting so frustrated! He growled and sat up, turning his body so that his feet were back on the floor. He grabbed his backpack and threw his finished homework into it. He looked over at his laptop and decided that there wasn't anything he could do to distract himself on it and placed it more gently into his bag.

He scanned the room for what felt like the hundredth time because he just couldn't help it. Tensions were high and he felt like he was in danger, and what was worse was that he felt like Bruce and Selina were in danger too! And he didn't know how to cope because this hadn't happened before and _why won't the just tell him what's going on!?_

When he looked over at the adults again Selina was looking at him. He felt his face morph into anger and he looked away. He didn't want to misdirect his anger onto her, he knew it hadn't been her idea, but she was still going along with it!

He looked back up when he noticed her approaching with Bruce following closely behind. He glared at the floor when they stopped next to the sofa.

"Dick, I know you don't like being kept in the dark, but we really have your best interest in mind." Selina consoled quietly.

Dick snorted and continued to glare at the floor.

"Don't be disrespectful." Bruce warned but Dick simply ignored him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Richard." Bruce growled.

Dick looked up at his guardian but kept his eyes narrowed. He was hoping to use the anger he was feeling to hide his rising sense of panic and he was really hoping it worked. He knew how easily Bruce could read him. No such luck apparently.

Bruce sighed, " It's going to be fine, Dick."

Dick shrugged, "How am I supposed to know that?"

His confusion, anger, stress, and even fear were mingling even more now that they were there talking about it. He didn't understand why they didn't just tell him! He needed to know! He could keep them safe if he knew! He could keep himself safe?

He didn't really care what they saw in him now, he just wanted to know. "Please just tell me what the hell is going on."

Selina knelt in front of him, "Look at me…"

When he didn't she gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. " Calm down. It's okay, look, no one in here is hurt. There isn't anyone in here who can hurt you. Just trust us."

He shook his head as much as he could with his chin still in her grasp. "I'm not just worried about me."

"Dick, you know we can take care of ourselves and we can take care of you. We'll be fine, we just need to be sure that you are going to listen to what we say, son." Bruce's tone was almost gentle now and he moved to crouch next to Selina.

"Can't you just tell me a little? What was the call about?" Dick pressed, even he could hear the urgency in his voice.

He watched as the two adults glanced at each other, a silent conversation obviously going on, "No. If you need to know we will tell you."

"Was it someone that wants to kidnap me again?" Despite himself he laughed a little.

Selina sighed and pulled him into a hug. He let himself be pulled in and dropped his head onto her shoulder despite himself. He needed the contact if he was honest but that didn't mean he had to admit it.

Selina stroked his hair as she held him and he couldn't help but feel like a baby. This was irrational! Sure he was frustrated but why was he acting like this?

He should have known Bruce would read his expression again, "Stress." The man said suddenly and Dick looked over at him.

"You're stressed. It's natural. Just try to relax and you will start to feel less panicked. Breath." Bruce consoled quietly.

Dick glared at him, "I would feel more relaxed if you would just tell me what's going on!"

"Not an option." Bruce ground out.

"Stop, both of you. Arguing isn't going to help anything. Just trust us to be able to protect you and ourselves." Selina intervened, pushing Dick back to look him in the eyes.

Dick opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the door opening.

"Commissioner, Mr. Wayne, it's here." An officer said and slipped back out, closing the door as he went.

Bruce and Selina stood and started to head that way along with Gordon. Dick stood getting ready to follow when Alfred put his hand up. The old man was standing by Bruce's desk and not near Dick so he ignored the butler and kept walking. He made it to the door before Bruce pushed him further back into the room and closed the door.

"Ugh!" He yelled, "What the hell?"

He turned to glare at Alfred, " Why won't they tell me?"

Alfred's expression betrayed nothing and he shook his head, "They will tell you when you need to know."

"That's what they keep saying but it doesn't mean anything! I already do need to know!" Dick growled at the butler.

Alfred said nothing and Dick started to pace the floors as he waited for Bruce and Selina to come back in. He was sure that he was going to wear a hole in the carpet by they finally came back into the office.

The stoic or concerned looks on their faces did nothing to assuage his fears. Gordon, Bullock, and Officer Ward walked right passed him.

He looked up at Bruce as the man approached not bothering to hide the anger, confusion, and frustration on his face.

Bruce took hold of his shoulder and pushed him back towards the couch with Selina following closely behind. Bruce tried to push him down gently onto the seat but Dick pushed his hand away.

"Stop!" He growled, "Tell me what's going on! This is so stupid! You can't just treat me like a little kid! Trust goes two ways ya know!"

"Dick!", Selina interjected, "We know that. We do trust you, but you are still just a kid. We are the adults, you don't need to understand why we do what we do, you don't even have to respect our decisions but you _do_ have to obey them!"

"Why?" Dick turned his attention to her, "Why do I have to obey them when they're _wrong_? You aren't right all the time!" He glared at both of them now, "And you're wrong right now!"

"Enough." Bruce's voice was deadly calm and Dick found himself shutting his mouth. "Do not talk to her that way, whatever you think of this situation, you are to obey us. You are not in charge here, you are not an adult, if we say we want you to sit on this couch and behave, you will. If we decide not to tell you something we aren't going to change our minds because you are throwing a fit. You are fifteen, act your age."

Dick glared at him but didn't say anything else. Bruce looked meaningfully at the couch and Dick sat down heavily, once again displaying his obvious displeasure.

"Stay here." Bruce turned around and strode back to his desk where Gordon was watching warily.

Dick glared at the floor then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up despite already knowing who it was.

"I know this seems unfair, but we are all just trying to do what we think is best." Selina consoled.

Dick just looked back at the floor and shrugged, "Whatever."

Selina sighed before turning to head over to the desk too.

She left Dick feeling worse than before and pissed off. How could they just treat him like he was some little kid when he had been doing more dangerous things than sitting in an office since he was nine?

Dick laid back on the couch suddenly feeling really tired, maybe it was the stress. His eyes soon closed, without his permission, and he fell into an anxious doze.


	4. Plans

Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and I've had some serious writers block. I'm hoping to get a bit more done now. I'll be starting another chapter of this the same night I'm posting. I'll also hopefully finish another chapter of "The Manor"! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! Kind of a cliffhanger!

I OWN NOTHING!:(

* * *

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM- STEVENSBURG WAYNE TOWER

Dick was falling. He was falling and Bruce was just standing there. He turned his head to the side and saw his parent's bloodied bodies in the audience cheering as they watched him fall. Then he looked back up and Selina, Alfred, Gordon, and Bullock had joined Bruce on the high rise. They laughed as he fell. He never got the chance to hit the ground though, his eyes flew open and sat up quickly.

He looked wildly around the room for a second before locating Selina who was already walking over here, but she had faltered when she saw him wake up. Bruce was looking at him from behind his desk with Alfred by his side. Gordon and the other two were nowhere to be seen but the door was opened so Dick assumed they had left.

Selina reached him waited for him to look up at her, he was still looking over the room like at any moment they were going to be ambushed. Eventually Dick looked up at her and he still looked upset, she couldn't say she blamed him.

"You need to get up now." She told him, not unkindly.

"I am up." He said flatly and stood.

Bruce finished his discussion with Alfred and they both approached the teen.

"Alfred is going to take your stuff back home, Selina is going to stay here with the police for now. You and I have somewhere to go." Bruce's tone made Dick think he shouldn't ask about anything.

Dick raised and eyebrow then rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Bruce's face darkened but he didn't say anything, he would take the boy's attitude right now, he was worried about this plan. For the moment he told himself he should just be glad that Dick was here. He didn't intend to lose him but anything could go wrong.

Alfred picked up Dick's bag and patted the boy's shoulder meaningfully before walking out the door. Dick gave the older man an odd look as he walked out but didn't say anything. Selina linked her arm with his and lead them out with Bruce following close behind. When they reached the elevator Selina pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you soon." She told him and took a step back.

Dick looked even more confused and now was beginning to be nervous.

"What?"

The elevator dinged and Bruce ushered them in, Selina stayed where she was and smiled at him.

Dick looked at Bruce who didn't say anything.

"Please, just tell me what's going on now." He reasoned, "I'm not gonna do anything, Bruce."

His guardian ran a hand over his face, "No, you'll eventually know, you will. Just, not yet."

Dick didn't say anything and it was a silent trip down to the car.

MIDTOWN GOTHAM- SOUTH CITY PARK

* * *

Bruce parked the car on the side of a street that ran through South City Park. Hardly anyone drove this way past five o'clock so Dick didn't expect to see anyone drive by. His nerves were through the roof right now and he was jumpy and irritated.

"I know this is weird, Dick. It will work out okay." Bruce said as he looked over at his ward. He could tell Dick was nervous and upset but he couldn't do anything about it right now.

"Look...I don't know why we're out here but it doesn't seem like anything good obviously. If you would just tell me it would make all of this a lot easier to handle, whatever all of this is." Dick sighed.

"You know I can't do that, Son." Bruce reached over and pushed Dick's hair back.

The teen looked over at him but didn't say anything.

They waited in a tense silence until a car pulled up.

* * *

MIDTOWN GOTHAM- SOUTH CITY PARK

Gordon and fifteen other men were stationed in a line about a mile away from where Bruce had parked with Dick.

The were tailing him in undercover cars and had lined up when bruce had notified him the Zucco arrived on the scene via a button the commissioner had given him. He was to push it twice once when Zucco arrived and then again when he got out of the car, then he and his men would come to the rescue. He really wished he had Batman tonight but it was too early for the caped crusader to be out yet.

He had Bullock in the passenger seat next to him and he was being uncharacteristically quiet. They waited in silence for the second notification.

"Messes up what the kid goes through." Bullock said suddenly.

Gordon nodded, "Yeah, he handles it surprisingly well."

Bullock opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a single word out before gunfire was heard.

Gorgon's head shot over to the direction it was coming from and he drew his gun. There were at least five men coming from the front and he wasn't sure how many in the back. Just then the signal went off for him to give the order to head to Bruce. They were a little busy now.  
"Just drive!" Harvey yelled as bullets flew through the window.

"That's not as easy as it looks!" But he put the car in drive and pushed the pedal all the way down.

He hit one of the men directly as he sped off, "Give the order to follow if they cam."

Bullock grabbed his radio and gave the order.

He wasn't too far off and there was a loud pop. The car suddenly tilted and they both let out startled yells.

"Keep going!" Bullock hollard.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

They arrived to the meetup location but they were dismayed to find only one car, with no one inside. They cautiously got out of the car, weapons still drawn and walked towards the single parked vehicle. The Mercedes was still running and they still didn't see anyone inside, Jim became more worried by the second. They made their way around the car and Jim stopped dead when he saw a body.

He gathered himself before rushing to the man and putting his gun down. He turned Bruce over and checked his vitals. He was alive, but he was bleeding from his arm and there was a thin trickle going down the side of his head.

He heard Bullock behind him contacting Gotham General and asking for a few ambulances. Jim put pressure on Bruce's arm but it didn't seem like it was bleeding too bad. He heard more cars pull up behind him as most of his men arrived.

"Look for the kid." He told Bullock, but he knew there was no chance he would be around.

Bullock told the other men to start looking too, but no one looked very hopeful.


	5. Consequences

I'm really sorry this took so long, I just haven't been able to write much. Hopefully I won't be so late next time!

* * *

UPTOWN GOTHAM- FARROW

Ugh.

Dick's head was killing him although he couldn't remember why. He was sitting up and he was...tied to something? A chair? Yeah it must be a chair, his wrists were tied to the arms of a chair.

Dick didn't open his eyes yet, he wasn't ready to see who was waiting there yet. His head sank down further as he remembered what had just happened. They had handed him over, sure at the last second Bruce had tried to get him back in the car, but it hadn't worked. Zucco's men hit Bruce over the head and grabbed Dick and when he was turned around he had heard a gunshot. He heard his mentor's body hit the ground and he struggled and fought and screamed. Nothing worked, they had him in the car within minutes and a quick hit to the head had him knocked out.

He took a deep breath and he was fairly sure that if there was someone in here they wouldn't be fooled into thinking he was asleep. He couldn't bring himself to care though. Bruce and Selina had handed him over, Alfred had let them. And now Bruce...he might be dead. Dick had no idea what had become of his mentor, he didn't know if help had been on the way.

He squeezed the arms of the chair he was tied to and took a deep breath. He felt his eyes water and shut them tighter. He shook his head and took more deep breaths trying to avoid a full panic attack.

He heard a door open not far from where he was sitting and his eyes flew open. Two men brought in a table and set it directly across from Dick, not ten feet away. Then a woman came in and out setting food on the table. He couldn't help but be reminded of how hungry he was. The next person to come in brought a small bag and set it on the floor next to the table.

Dick narrowed his eyes, he wasn't stupid or naive, he was going to be seriously hurt before they killed him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in that bag. The door shut and he was alone again.

He heard him before he saw him. Laughing, he was laughing. That man, if you could call him that, did not deserve to be happy.

The door swung open with enough force that it slammed against the wall. Zucco walked casually in with the same woman he saw earlier. Another man was behind them carrying two chairs. A third man came in with two plates and some silverware.

Zucco got situated and put food on his plate and the woman's. He gestured at one of the men to the bag and Dick tensed. Zucco noticed and laughed again.

The man who had come in with the plates walked over and unzipped the bag. He blocked Dick's view so he sat and watched carefully. The man seemed to be putting something together. He turned and revealed a video camera with a small tripod. He set it in front of the table and turned it on, Dick's heart sank.

Zucco took a few bites before addressing him.

"How ya been, circus brat?" He smirked at Dick, who didn't answer.

Dick just looked down at the ground.

"What nothing to say to Uncle Zucco?" He laughed again and the woman joined in.

Dick took a deep breath and swallowed. He didn't know how he was going to get through this, realistically he probably wouldn't. He didn't even know if anyone was looking for him. No, no he couldn't think like that. Sure, they hadn't told him what was going on, but they said it was to keep him safe. It didn't exactly...work out, at all really. But that didn't mean they weren't looking for him.

"Listen kid…" Zucco waited for Dick to look at him but Dick refused. Zucco growled and snapped his fingers.

The first man to come in with the chairs stalked over and took a fistful of Dick's hair. He roughly pulled Dicks head up so that he was looking directly at Zucco.

"That's better. Now...over the past few years, my life hasn't been very enjoyable. I don't particularly like being shoved into a prison sell and not shown any respect. And all of that is _your_ fault. "

Zucco reclined on the chair, "So, I'm gonna make the remaining hours of your life hell. Capeise?"

Dick didn't dignify him with a reply.

"You were more of a talker last time I saw you." Zucco said, his voice suddenly dark. He nodded to the man and Dick received a swift backhand before his hair was released.

"I'm sure you're wondering if anyone is looking for you. The answer is probably no, after all Mr. Billionaire did get roughed up. I'm sure they're all more worried about him. But, if for some reason the police are looking, they won't find you here." Zucco informed him smugly.

Zuco laughed again, "And, after all, they did hand you over to me. Without a fuss."

Dick looked back at the ground. They didn't, not really...right? They must have had a plan, one that wasn't just to hand Dick over.

It was a while before anyone said anything. Zucco seemed to be occupied for the time being, and Dick didn't have a problem with that. He knew there was nothing about this encounter that he was going to like. He had to keep believing that help was on the way, that his almost-parents, as he had dubbed them, didn't just hand him over.

But...they hadn't told him what was going on. He had asked them so many times, he was so clearly frustrated and they had just brushed him off. They acted like he was a child and he didn't need to know what was going on. Clearly they had been wrong...or that was part of the plan all along.

No, no Dick knew better than that. They must have had a plan and it just go all messed up. Or maybe they had a way to track Zucco and Dick. Yeah, that had to be it! They must have a tracker.

Dick looked at himself briefly before discovering his school blazer was gone as well as his tie. He couldn't feel his phone or his wallet in his pocket either, although he hadn't expected to. And, other than the headache, he was relatively unharmed. He knew that wouldn't last very long, in fact, he probably had until Zucco was finished eating, Then he was sure he would be missing the times he only had a headache ailing him.

Dick took another deep breath in an attempt to settle himself. He glanced around the room taking everything in again and steeling himself. This was going to be a long night, a very long night.

* * *

MIDTOWN GOTHAM- GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL

Commissioner Gordon sipped a cup of black coffee while he listened to Harvey over the phone. They were still searching the area where Dick was taken, they knew Dick wasn't there but there might be clues around there somewhere.

"-can't find anything down here, Gordon. We're outta luck it seems. We'll have ta find a new angle. How about an APB?"

"We can do that in the morning if we need to. I want to have a little more time to look at this on our own. You know Bruce will put a reward out and people will call in to report fake things in the off chance that they will get something out of it."

"Right ...Well, have you considered the possibility of a mole?"

"Yes, it seems likely given the circumstances. But, we played this close to the chest. I haven't had a lot of time to think about all of this but it would have to be someone in on it from the beginning." Gordon set his cup down on a nearby table and pushed his hair back.

"The new kid maybe?" Bullock suggested.

"Maybe, we need to get to the bottom of this, but saving Dick is the priority. I don't want more people on this than absolutely necessary. It will minimize chances of another leak."

"Yher right. Should I... call for backup?" Harvey asked hesitantly.

Gordon couldn't really hide his surprise, "You mean _you're_ gonna call the big guy?"

"I spose' if it'll give us a better chance...it might be worth lookin' into."

Gordon nodded, forgetting his long time friend couldn't see it, "Yeah, turn it on."

The commissioner abruptly turned around when a door banged open loudly, loud voices followed.

"I gotta go Harvey, good luck."

He clicked end on his phone and went to investigate.

"-but you can't! You haven't been discharged yet!"

"I don't care! We have our own doctor! I have more important things to do than ist in a hospital bed."

Just as Jim had suspected, Bruce had burst out of his room, already back in his clothes and was on his way out of the ER. Selina and Alfred right on his tale.

"Woah, woah, Bruce. Why don't you at least let them check you out first?" Gorfon tried to reason but even he knew he was wasting his breath. From the looks on their faces, Alfred, Bruce, and Selins had made up their minds.

Bruce glared at him, "No." he started down the hall then turned back for a second, "Call me if you have any leads!"

Jim didn't answer. He wasn't going to say anything, but he doubted they would find leads anytime soon. He just hoped they would get to the boy in time to save him. And, if the GCPD did have a mole, he hoped that it would be taken care of quickly.


End file.
